brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Suggested pages
Suggest some pages that we can create and edit. 125px|link=User:Matt of the wastes 08:32, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I think we've got just about everything down, until they show us some content that we haven't seen in any trailers or didn't put in the demos. Unless you want to go through and put in specific descriptions of the archetypes and their clothing/styles (which would probably clutter up the wiki all to hell), then we're up to date until the next trailer/game drops. Obskura 16:26, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I suggest HUD (Heads-UP Display) as a page. Brink is certain to have one. I'll make it now. 125px|link=User:Matt of the wastes 05:38, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Should we make a category for page redirects? I Suggest we make a maps page, detailed descriptions of the map layouts and objective locations. Also add any sneaky ways around or hard to reach places on the maps to really bring the noobs to the game up to speed. I know half the fun is learning these areas on ur own but the games getting too easy now My suggestion is that we focus on upgrading pages already in the archive. Most were acceptable for pre-release times, but now that it's available, we need to work towards becoming an archive of valuable knowedge and information. Not a database of features and hooks. For example, lists of character parts, or picture of sets (e.g. The Look, The Sweat, The Anger, The Eel) available at the customization page. EDIT: Also, consider adding a page or section on countering. Like how deal with a choke point full of heavy turrets, evading the EZ-Nade etc. 15:40, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I would like to see some pages for the missions. including the breifing for it, maybe mission objectives, and a quick walkthrough. Bobby2055 21:44, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : You mean like the Missions pages which are featured on the Main page? : Nexolate 05:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :: No I mean separate pages for each mission, each one with the briefing from either chen or mokoena, a section on mission objectives and finally a walkthrough. The one you are talking about could be used as an index page, but i'm looking for something more indepth than just a picture and a title. Bobby2055 16:59, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yes... It's an index page... With links to mission pages. Here's an example. ::: Nexolate 17:02, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: snap. last I check they were not that indepth, but i guess its been a bit. withdrawn. Bobby2055 17:42, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Am I missing the pages on the misc custimization items, such as the hockey mask and other head pieces? : No you're not. We've only just finished fully integrating the Archetypes pages. I believe there's a page for The Cannibal face mask, but nothing else yet. Still debating what the best way to handle them is. : Nexolate 14:12, June 17, 2011 (UTC)